Who Would Have Thought?
by GellyRoll
Summary: "Who knew that a smiple conversation on a chat could change my life so drastically."  A Niley Two-Shot. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
This story is legal, last names are changed.  
**

* * *

I am lying on my large comfy bed and in boredom I switched on the TV; sighing as I do so, every channel has about the same;

_"Is Miley Stewart marring boyfriend Liam Hardwood?"_

_"It's Nick Lucas with Selena Russo… again?"_

_"It's Miley Stewart the new Britney Spears? All this and more, in today's show." _The blonde presenter says, smiling flakily into the camera.

Pressing the off button really hard, I roll over and scream into my pillow, until I was out of breath.

Coming up for air, I ask the wall, "Why don't they get a life? They shouldn't care about the love life of a seventeen year old" I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling of my bedroom.

"Great," I continue my conversation with no one on particular, "Friday night, I'm bored and talking to the ceiling."

I decided instead of doing nothing and slowly going crazy; get ready for my date with Liam; Staring into my closet for a good 15 minutes, I decide on a casual outfit; short shorts, pink tank top, black vest and my pink flats, adding a bit of glamour to my outfit, I choose a pretty necklace and some rings.

I stare at myself in the mirror, deciding what to do to with my hair, being in a lazy mood, I decide to leave it loose, flowing in his naturals curls.

I look at my watch and roll my eyes, "Brilliant the date is in two hours and I'm ready." Looking across the room trying to find something to do, I found my acoustic guitar calling my name.

I decide to answer her call, taking the beautiful black acoustic guitar and sat down on my bed, I strum some random notes and add some words to the chords.

Nothing sounds right; I stop and take a deep breath before my fingers start playing with the strings again. Nope, the words still sucked. Sighing, I put down my guitar, not wanting to torture it with my awful lyrics.

I walk to my desk and turn on the lap top and decide to log in on an open chat, "Ugh you got to be kidding me?" I spat at the empty room, "I can't believe it no one it's on", I hate when that happens, when you wanna talk nobody is on, but when you have to leave every one wanna talk with you.

I almost log off when I read on the screen:

_**ElvisCostello1Fan1 Is On.**_

Mmm… he likes Elvis Costello, I guess he is a pretty cool guy to talk to, at least we have something to talk about, and it's not like I have something better to do.

_**RainbowLover: Hi! My fellow Elvis Costello lover 8}**__**  
**__**  
**__ElvisCostello1Fan1__: Fellow? Who say fellow these days?_

Well, I guess I was wrong, I just try to start a normal conversation and he goes all rude on me; Today isn't going too well and I'm not in the mood to deal with an attitude like that.

I was about to click the logout button when a message appeared on the screen:

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Hey! I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I didn't want to do it, I was just having a bad day and I let it all out with you. Do you forgive me?_

I was wondering if I should forgive him, playing with the idea of being rude to him like he was to me, well, what he did wasn't such a big deal, and in the past I have forgiven people who have done worse than be snarky to me.

I felt a pull to write back to him, I guess it was finding out that he also had a bad day, I felt myself smile faintly as I typed my reply.

_**RainbowLover:**__**Ok I forgive you, but you're playing under baseball rules.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Sorry I don't speak girlish, what does playing under baseball rules means?_

I was laughing so hard from his last message; he is really funny I guess that giving him a second chance wasn't such a bad idea.

_**RainbowLover: That means: **__**three strikes and you're out, and right now you have one strike, two more and you are out mister.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ LOL you're really funny, I like that on a girl; and does the funny girl have a name?_

My mom always tall me not to give my name to strangers and this is an open chat, who knows who is in the other side of the computer, for all I know, it could be a murderer in search of his next victim, that's why I decide to give ElvisCostello1Fan1 a fake name.

_**RainbowLover: Yes she has**__**, and it's Ronnie. Does rude boy have a name?**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Hey! I'm not a boy, I'm a MAN, for your information I'm 17 years old; and yes this MAN has a name; and it's Nate._

Typical male; they get all mad when you call them a boy, even if they act like they are ten years old. I smiled at the reply and I asked him how his day was.

I was having so much fun talking about everything and nothing; I gave a little surprised jerk when Noah patted me on the shoulder, letting me know Liam was here to take me on my date.

"Wow, where did the time go?" I smile as I remember the conversation we had about our secret celebrity crushes.

You'll see I ask him who his celebrity crush was and he admitted that he had a crush on _Miley Stewart, _oh the irony; I found so hilarious that a complete stranger just confessed _to me_ that they have a crush _on me_, not knowing he was really speaking to _her_.

The weird part came when I got asked the same question – without having time to think my fingers typed _Nick Lucas_ and what surprise me more than the answer I gave him, was that he didn't act like normal guy would, you know teased me about it, calling him gay and saying he can't sing and stuff like that, instead he just asked me what I liked about him.

I started rambling about how I get lost on his beautiful brown eyes, how his velvety voice sends shivers thru my spine and how his croaky smile; -that unfortunately he doesn't show much- makes me go dizzy on my head.

I sat there staring at the screen for a second and Noah's voice woke me out of my daydream from the doorway, "Earth to Miley. Liam is downstairs waiting for you…"

I regretfully sent Nate a message letting him know I was leaving.

_**RainbowLover: Hey **__**I'm so sorry but I have to go 8[**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Do you really have to go? I was having so much fun._

Do I really have to go? I mean I can go out with Liam any day.

"_NO! Miley Ray Stewart what are you thinking_?" A voice inside my head says _"Are you going to reject you're boyfriend, for a boy you just met on a chat?"_ Dam conscience why does she have to be right all the time?

_**RainbowLover: **__**Sadly yes 8'[ But we will talk again, right?**_

What if he gets mad at me for leaving him? What if he decides that he doesn't want to talk to me again? I don't think I can handle it.

I know what you're thinking, Are you crazy? You just meet him? How can you like him so much? I can't explain it; he made me feel safe and happy, there is just something about him.

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Of course we will. Well that is if you want to talk with me again?_

_**Rainbo**__**wLover: Of curse I want to Nate 8D **_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ That's good because I want it too._

"Miley Ray Stewart! Why are you taking so long? Get down here in this instant!" Oh boy she is mad, she use the full name card.

"I'm going mom, I'm just checking my make up." Before logging off I send Nate one last message.

_**RainbowLover: Goo**__**d bye rude boy, I can't wait to talk with you again 8)**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Good bye funny girl, I can't wait either (F)_

I smile as I opened his reply and saw the flower icon, Oh, how cute. With a goofy smile on my face I turn off the laptop and grab my blackberry, my purse and my cherry lip gloss, and make my way down the stairs…

The date was fine? Don't get me wrong, Liam is an awesome guy but there is no spark, and to make it even worse all I could think about was Nate.  
Great, at first I couldn't stop thinking about Nick and now is Nate; a cyber boy.

* * *

**Well here it's Part 1.  
Let me know what you think on a REVIEW .**


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled in anticipation, as I logged into the chat; it has been three months since meeting Nate in that chat room and our _relationship_ or whatever you want to call this thing, is getting stronger.

We talk every free moment we have;-which sadly is not much- and as crazy as it may seem, I think I'm falling in love with Nate, I know I finally lost it, I'm falling in love with a boy that I don't even know, but he has something that makes me feel safe and happy; a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time.

In my defense, we have become really close and I know more about him bedsides the fact that he loves Elvis Costello.

For example, he is the second youngest of four brothers; he loves writing songs and plays guitar, piano and the drums. Then, if he couldn't be more perfect, he is a hardcore Christian, and very proud of the fact.

I let out a groan when my phone started ringing, a familiar voice on the other end made me pull a face and roll my eyes.

"Hey babes wanna go out today?" I know that I should say yes, because we haven't gone out in a long time and I always blame it to my busy schedule, but to be honest, I really don't want to go out with him.

"Babe, I really don't feel like going out." I answer him, checking the screen if Nate was on.

"Babe please, let's go out? I feel like we are falling apart and you don't even care!" He is right; we are drifting apart and I'm not sure if I want to fix it.

"I know, Liam and I'm sorry but…" He didn't let me finish because he shouted into the phone "You don't care about me any more isn't it?" A moment of clarity hit me, this relationship was _over_.

"Of course I care about you, but …" And before I could say anything else he continue "...but not in a romantic way." I nodded, and realized he couldn't see me nodding.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, you are a really great guy, but I just don't feel the same way anymore…"

I took a deep breath and carried on, before I lost my courage "Liam I'm really sorry I wish that it wouldn't end this way; and I want you to know that I really want to be your friend."

"I wish I could Miley, but I don't think I can; but know this, if you ever need me I will be here for you." His voice was full of sadness and disappointment but I knew that this was for the best.

As if the day couldn't get any worse when I log In Nate wasn't on, a few minutes pass and the words I have been waiting to appear blinked on the screen.

_**ElvisCostello1Fan1 Is On.**_

And immediately he sends me a message.

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Hey! How it's my funny girl doing? _

How Am I doing? That was a simple and hard question to answer, because I really don't know how am I.  
I was about to answer but he beat me.

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Are you ok Ronny?_

_**RainbowLover: Yes, I guess.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Come on, you have to try a little harder if you wanna lie to me._

_**RainbowLover: What are you talking about? I'm fine, really. **_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Yeah! Sure you are. Wanna talk about it?_

_**RainbowLover: Well… I just broke up with Will.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Oh… I'm sorry you must feel really sad._

_**RainbowLover: Actually there is the thing, I'm kind of …happy 8/**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1__: Happy? I thought you really love him?_

Well I guess that I was fooling everybody with the fact that really love him, well everyone but Liam.

_**RainbowLover: Well… I thought I did, but I can't get a guy out of my head!**_

Well actually it's two men Nick and _him_ but I think it's better if I leave that tiny detail to myself.

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Another guy? And who is he?_

_**RainbowLover: Nick!**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1: WHAT? Nick as in your ex-boyfriend Nick?_

Wow I didn't think that he would remember the name of my ex, I really thought that he wasn't paying attention to me, Aww can he get any cuter ?

_**RainbowLover: Yes, now you see what my problem is? What should I do?**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ I honestly don't know._

_**RainbowLover: Wow, Nate the magnificent it's out of words O.O Well that's a first.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1__: Yeah! I know, but I have the same problem ¬.¬_

_**RainbowLover: Really? **__ElvisCostello1Fan1__: Yes! I kind of still have feeling for my ex._

_**RainbowLover: Which one Marie or Destiny?**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Destiny… obviously._

_**RainbowLover: You know what, we should meet, that way we will be available to talk better.**_

This is it! I could meet Nate in person; I'm so excited, but what if he says no… Or worse - says yes; we meet and he doesn't like me…?

My doubts dissolved into nothing when I read his answer.

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ I will love to meet you 8D_

_**RainbowLover: Well meet me in the Starbucks near Toluca Lake, do you now the place?**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Yes I go there all the time. Meet you at six?_

Yes! I can't wait, I'm so excited, I finally going to meet Nate; what would he think, when he finds out that I'm Miley Stewart? Would he like me for who I am, or because I'm famous?

Well, I guess that there's no going back now; I am tired of trying to kid myself and I am really dying to meet him.

_**RainbowLover: I can't wait 8] **_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Me neither._

_**RainbowLover: Well see you later because right now I have to get ready. See you soon 8DD**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Wait! How am I gonna recognize you?_

_**RainbowLover: I'm gonna be wearing a lavender brooch **_[picture in profile].

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Ok then I'm gonna wear a black hat with a purple feather to match your brooch._

_**RainbowLover: That sounds great can't gait. Goodbye handsome.**_

_ElvisCostello1Fan1:__ Bye beautiful._

With that, I logged out and walked to my closet; trying to find something to wear for my _date_ with Nate.

I decided to wear a white summer dress with silver touches [picture in profile] and silver sandals and some bracelets to add more bling to my outfit; I left my hair down, allowing my curls go wild because I like them that way; I apply some cherry lip gloss, put my silver earnings and my purse… and how can I forget my _lavender brooch_.

"Mom, I'm going to the Starbucks." I yell my mom from the front porch.

I get in my car and drive to the Starbucks; I looked at the clock when I arrived; it's just 5:15pm I guess that I was so excited that I didn't realize I was going to be this early; I decide to buy a Starbuck and wait for Nate.

As I was waiting in line for my Caramel Latte, I was looking around the store and I noticed certain curly haired boy sitting all by himself, at a table in the back far away from everybody. I quickly took my drink from Karla, the lovely cashier, I give her a quick smile of thanks and I try to go unnoticed by the curly angel, but I fail miserably because his angelical voice calls my name.

"Hey! Miley?" I want to ignore him but my eagerness takes the best of me and I turn right to see the seventeen year old god just staring at me. His gaze was so intense that I look to the ground instead of his beautiful hazel orbs, but when brown meet blue; a wave of feelings that I thought were long gone came rushing back to me.

Our moment was over when an old lady clears her throat, so I could let her pass to go take a seat at a table nearby, after she passed me, Nick being the gentleman he is, pulled out the chair for me to sit.

The first couple of minutes were full of an awkward silence; Nick wouldn't look me in the eyes and kept finding interesting things to look at across the room.

I couldn't take it any longer and decide to be the first one to speak "So… Nick, what brings you here?" And for the first time since I sat down his gaze meets mine.

He blushed a little before answering, "Well, I'm here waiting my date." When he said those words I felt so… jealous, and in that moment I totally forgot that I was there for the same reason.

I was trying to push the feeling of disappointment into a little box and shelve it away inside my brain; I was confused at the heavy feeling.

He gave me a smirk and lifted his eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and ground my teeth; There was that expression I loved and hated at the same time.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Oh! That's great." It was the only answer I could think of. He smiled slyly and asked "What bring you here Mi?"

Oh, I swear I could melt right there, It's been to long since he called me that. My stomach did a little flutter and I could feel my face getting hot "Well, as funny as it may sound, I'm here for the same reason as you – for a date." From his reaction I guessed that he wasn't happy with my answer, then again I could be imagining things.

After the awkward start of the conversation everything was like old times - just two best friends catching up. We talked about our work, family, our love life's; well in Nick's case, the lack of love life, and at some point, we even talk about the weather.

My eye caught my watch and I saw the time; 6:05 I realized that Nate should be here in any minute.

"Nick would you do me a favor?" I asked as I scratched for the brooch in my purse, I quickly looked up as I felt my fingers found the piece of jewelry.

He had a curious look on his face, "Well, that depends, what you want me to do?" I pull out the brooch and hold out my hand.

"Please would you be kind enough to put this brooch on for me please?"

I closed my purse and when I looked up; I saw Nick staring at my outstretched hand, staring at the brooch with a puzzled look on his face.

There was a frown line between his eyes and I had to stop myself from reaching out and smooth it away with my thumb, like I used to…

"Nick, what is it?" I asked after a minute of him silently staring at my hand.

He looked up at me, with a smile slowly growing on his face; He took the piece out of my hand and laid it gently on the table, grinning like a mad person, he let out a soft chuckle and ran his hands through his messy curls. Looking up at the roof, he sighed and when he looked back towards me, his gaze had changed to a look of intensity I have never seen.

I was getting impatient; I picked up the jewelry piece, collected my bag and made may way to the entrance "Wait." I could hear the desperation in his voice; as I looked up, I saw him take something out of his pocket and slip it into the band around the hat he was wearing… A single _purple feather_…

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, I blinked them one, twice, three times before my brain started processing what I was seeing. A million thoughts were running through my mind, what does this mean? I answered that one instantaneously…

Oh my goodness, Nick is Nate? _My_ Nate? _My_ rude cyber boy? My body seemed to be in shock, because all I could do was look at him, I couldn't find any words to say, I looked from his beautiful face to the feather, to the brooch and then back to his face.

He calmly smiled and took my hand "Yes Miles. I AM Nate." He nodded a couple of times and sat back, waiting for me to get over the shock.

In my mind, I went over all the conversations we had, and I realized I had inadvertently confessed to my _ex-boyfriend_ that I still have feelings for _him_.

I finally regained my breath and said "So, you're Nate?"

He nodded again "Yes I am." he nodded again "Yes I am."

I tried to lighten the mood by making a joke "Well, you weren't very original with the name, Nate seriously? You use your character name in Camp Rock" his eyes lighted up and he gave a snort "Look who is talking, Ronny and Will? As the Ronnie and Will in The Last Song?" I pulled a face but didn't say anything, he was right…

He start playing with a napkin and look shyly up at me, "So?" He is Mr. oh so smooth with words and suddenly all he can say is, _so_? But I wasn't going to make this easy for him "So, what?"

"How have you been?" I rolled my eyes at his words, didn't we just do all of this? I was tired of all this small talk, I decided to cut to the chase and say what was on my mind. "Nick, did you really mean everything you said to me; while you thought I was Ronnie?"

He seem a little taken back because of my bluntness and after he regained his composure, he whispered "Yes Miles, I meant every word I said.'

I took a deep breath and my stomach started fluttering, did I hear him correctly? Did he just admit saying he still liked me?

He looked up at me with a pleading look "Wha… what about you? Did you tell the truth ?" I felt vulnerable in that moment, I felt so uncomfortable having my heart out on my sleeve, I know that if I said yes, I was risking my heart being broken again; It did not matter, I needed to be honest with him, the way he was with me a few seconds ago.

"Yes, Nick. I mean every word I say to _**Nate**_… well, I mean _**you**_."

He dropped his gaze and looked to be in deep thought, after a few minutes of introspection; he looked up, his eyes shining with hope. "Miley, could you… Would you… Would you like to give us another try?" he asked uncertainly.

Even though I knew this question was coming, it still took me by surprise; I shook my head slightly, I really didn't see the day ending this way. I was really tempted to say yes, but I was also afraid that if he broke my heart again, I would never be able to put it back together.

I think he understood my hesitation, because he took my hand, still holding the brooch and ran his thumb reassuringly over the back of my hand "Look, Miles, I know I have been a jerk and that I wasn't there when you needed me; I realize now, after not having you in my life, that you are all I ever wanted; every other girl gets compared to you, and they never make the grade. I realized that I truly love you and I will do anything to show you how sorry I am, I will do anything in my power to make you believe in _me_, to believe in _us_."

All my doubts flew out of the window with that heart felling apology, I was reassured that he was indeed sorry and loved me more than life itself.

His words left me breathless and as I stared into his eyes, I could see all the love he had for me inside of them, I slowly leant forward, coming closer and closer toward his face, with an inch to spare, I paused and whispered, "Only if you promise not to leave me standing in the rain this time."

His gaze kept dropping down to my lips and back up to my eyes, and when our eyes connected; all I saw was the promise of commitment, I dipped my head down with one smooth movement and our lips collided in a passionate, sweet kiss.

_Who thought that a small talk in a chat room would bring love to my door once again?_

* * *

**This didn't go out as I expected but I hope you guys enjoy reading it.  
And I guess you were right nileyfan1 xP  
Thanks to emochanty for her help.  
And leave a REVIEW they really make my day.**


End file.
